What If?
by Justice Plus Roxas OC Storys
Summary: What if AU's are real and what if the pokemon world is an AU of our world. What if the US found a way to this world. What if they tried to invade? "What if?" AU, OC, OP/Ash Alive/Red Lots of bashing of governments in general (Not the people who live under the goverment just the government) Please No Flames I will respond to them in the same manner you send them.
1. Prologue

What If?

Summary: What if AU's are really and what if the pokemon world is an AU of our world. What if the US found a way to this world. What if they tried to invade? "What if?" AU, OC, OP/Ash Alive/Red

Warnings: War. Blood. Character Death. Alternate Universe. OC. Real World. Swearing. Aura Guardians. Slight Crossover of Legend of Legendary Heroes(Not a full crossover [Will explain in story]). Evil US government. If any of this Offends you please leave. If you don't know the anime don't worry you don't need to.

Justice: Hey! I'm back!

Blood: Justice you haven't updated AKB0048 Time travel Mission and Pretty Cure Soul No Way! A Split Pretty Cure

Justice: Yea I know I'm currently typing up a long chapter for that.

Dream: I want to read it so hurry!

Justice: Well I have had homework and Pokemon Y distracting me!

I'm going to let this story start so these too can chase me. See you at the end of the chapter.

_**Bold Italic**_ -Pokemon That is Telepathic Communicating

\\ \\ Telepathic Communication Between Pokemon(s) and Humans

Prologue

President POV

"If we keep this up we will be able to travel to the different Universe!" Some random scientist yelled. We have been working on this project for while now at least 5 years now. I hope to god this works. This will solve our money problems at least thats what I hope. I mean if it doesn't we are out 40 million dollars. If the portal is on a planet we can kill off all the populations and populate it with US citizens. That also means new resources for us to harvest.

Walking over to the soon to be portal I wonder how civilized the place will be. If it has human like creature we can enslave them and make them work for nothing. The only problem would be if the UN finds out we would be in so much trouble. If there is humans in something similar to the middle ages we can claim to be god and make them work for us.

"Mr. President the portal will open up in about 4 hours. Sorry for not letting you know we were starting it." The scientist whimpered afraid I was going to be upset. I can't act rude to them if i do they could get angry and expose this project it the public and we could have a war on our hands.

"It's fine get the robots we are going to send across ready." This better not fail.

Arceus POV

I feel a disturbance in the universe border. This is bad. I have to go to Satoshi. That human is very helpful. I can also call all the legendaries too but we need a place to do it… I think Mt. Silver will be good place to hold the meeting. Now to contact Satoshi. _**Arceus**_ to Satoshi[Ash] \\Satoshi… Satoshi this is Arceus I'm going to teleport you to Mt. Silver in Johto. I will teleport you back to your bed if you so choose. I'll give you 10 minutes.\\ That should be a fair amount of time for him to get ready. He is at a pokemon center after all in his room he was given.

Satoshi / Ash POV

Laying on the bed in the room nurse joy has lent me after the battle at the Anistar Gym in the Kalos Region. I feel a sudden intrusion in my head.

_**Arceus**_ to Satoshi [Ash] \\Satoshi… Satoshi this is Arceus I'm going to teleport you to Mt. Silver in Johto. I will teleport you back to your bed if you so choose. I'll give you 10 minutes.\\ Shit just got real. I can't believe that Arceus is wanting to see me… Wait isn't that the coldest place ever! I ran out of my room to Nurse Joy.

"All your pokemon are healed" Nurse Joys said.

"Thanks" I yelled as I ran out the door I had already grabbed me bags and gotten ready in the first 6 minute I spent the next 4 minutes getting out of town. Question start spinning in my head why would Arceus want to talk to me and why is such a deadly place was it so that no one would see her or so no one would hear our conversation. Plus she called me Satoshi no one ever calls me that name only my dad ever would and after my dad went away to get stronger I have never ever let anyone call me that name. Most of my friend don't even know about that name as I asked my mom to legally change it to ash so I had no one would call me that.

As I was thinking of my father I was teleported to the top of Mt. Silver. Arceus was already there with all of the legendary Pokemon I have met and even more. They were all telepathically talking with each other about some rip in the universal border. After a while of talking the last question was who to represent us. Then they all turned to me. At least that what i thought until I hear Entei roar and I look behind me.

And all I saw was someone I was told I would never see again my father Red…

Reds POV

"Satoshi is that you?"

(AN: I will include the conversations in a flash back in the future but right now I'm Crying my eyes out. Satoshi meet his father after who knows how long…)

[RE edit: Have edited spelling and format. Any things you see that needs correcting PM me. Also Send me ideas and thoughts. No Flames please.]

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 1

What If?

Summary: What if AU's are really and what if the pokemon world is an AU of our world. What if the US found a way to this world. What if they tried to invade? "What if?" AU, OC, OP/Ash Alive/Red

Warnings: War. Blood. Character Death. Alternate Universe. OC. Real World. Swearing. Aurora Guardians. Slight Crossover of Legend of Legendary Heroes(Not a full crossover [Will explain in story]). Evil US government. If any of this Offends you please leave. If you don't know the anime don't worry you don't need to.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about pokemon except my idea for this story and my oc which is introduced in this chapter. If I owned pokemon we would already have a VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massively MultiPlayer Role Playing Game) of it.

Justice: I'm sorry if you read any of my other stories this one just has more ideas in my head right now so if you have seen my other stories feel free to give me idea.

Dream: What? Do my ideas dont' count?

Justice: You guys are the guards of my mind, thoughts and emotions like the others so no.

Blood: When will they get to talk here?

Justice: Soon but not now i have to type the rest of the story.

Jeff the Killer: Hi!

Justice: WTF! Jeff why are you here?

Jeff: Cause I got bored.

Dream: Jeff if you appear too much the government is going to catch you…

Jeff: Then I will kill them. People please read then review… Wait did i just say please? I'm a Psychopath I never do that.

_**Bold Italic**_ -Pokemon That is Telepathic Communicating

\\ \\ Telepathic Communication Between Pokemon(s) and Humans

Chapter 1:

What the… Why are Pokemon Here?

Yuma's (OC's) POV

In our world on earth.

Walking down the stairs in my PJ's stand right outside the dogs gate leading to the living room. I know she is going to be upset but I don't feel well after last nights vomiting session. "Mom can I stay home from school?" I ask weakly I know shes going to say no but still worth a shot. What can she say no? The school will just send me home again like yesterday.

"Don't you have a test today?" She asks back with a frustrated tone. I really don't want to go to school and i missed a test yesterday so what would make today any different. Still a essay assignment is not a test so its normal what I'm going to say.

"No mom I don't." I say. If it was really that important i would go to school. Really I don't feel well why try to make me go to school.

"Fine what ever…" She said. Walking slowly up to my room. Grabbing my laptop I open it and see Facebook open. I have 3 messages 2 from my spirit brothers and 1 from a blank user. Reading this it kinda looks like a hacker is trying to scare me saying "Entei from Pokemon will go on a rampage in Washington DC at 12 pm Mountain Time. We are doing it for good reasons. We would like your help…" This looks like a prank but then i see them send me 2 links one saying yes one saying no… This is getting kinda creepy and is starting to feel like less of a joke.

Clicking yes what do I have to lose? My life sucks the only good thing here are my 2 spirit brothers and Animethon (AN: Animethon is a convention I go to every summer and ATOA is winter one I go to as well for future reference). Being branded a terrorist is fine I hate the government anyway and if Entei was mad he would have a good reason he has a good head on his body. At least that's what I think after watching the 3 movie. The page opened up and told me to go to Churchill LRT Station in Edmonton Alberta Canada at 5 PM on the 17 of January of 2XXX. That's funny I live in Edmonton and downtown is like my home even if I live on the edge of the city. Looking at the calendar I knew it was 2XXX and January but still no Fuckin way the 17 is tomorrow.

Looking at at the clock its only 11. That means if the Entei attack is true it will happen in hour or so. Looking up a new website is really the only thing I can do. Sitting waiting I can't take it. They asked for my help so I assume they want a strong trainer or a person with knowledge of this world and Pokemon. I have 40 minutes so I start running around my room for some good clothing. If I fight with them I'm going to need a mask too but I will have to make it later.

"Yuma what's with the noise?" My mother questions. Dammit I'm being too loud.

"My text book fell and I tripped over it! I'm sorry mom!" I yelled finally having my outfit ready. My outfit contains a black blouse with puffy Shoulders and no arms. A red vest that look well with the blouse. Then there is a red and white skirt that has red rectangle and white crosses that are connected between the rectangles and finally a red fedora with a black feather. Everything else will probably picked tomorrow morning before I go to school.

Its 7 minutes before 12 I sit down and wait, wait for the predicted attack that may or may not happen. As soon as it hits 12 I wait it will take them at least 5 minutes.

_**Deoxys**_ to Yuma\\Child Arceus has chosen look up monster attacks in Washington.\\ WHAT THE FUCK. I quickly look it up and find a American news station live recording **Entei** destroying the white house. I creepy smile comes to my face as I remember when I learned about Canada burning the white house down.

(AN:

Justice: How did you guys like that…

Blood: What about Satoshi and Red.

Justice: Well my plan is to do 1 chapter Yuma then the next Pokemon then back till Ash talks to Yuma. Then stuff will get screwy with chapters but that's not for at least 5-15 more chapters. I have to go stop Jeff now before he kills my next door neighbors.)

[Edits: Nothing too big you probably will not even see them.]


	3. Chapter 2

What If?

Summary: What if AU's are real and what if the pokemon world is an AU of our world. What if the US found a way to this world. What if they tried to invade? "What if?" AU, OC, OP/Ash Alive/Red

_**THIS HAS BEEN EDITED AND EXTENED FOR STORY PURPOSES. Please re read.**_

Warnings: War. Blood. Character Death. Alternate Universe. OC. Real World AU. Swearing. Aura Guardians. Slight Crossover of Legend of Legendary Heroes(Not a full crossover [Will explain in story]). Arrogant US government. If any of this Offends you please leave. If you don't know the anime don't worry you don't need to.

PS: I know that people think I'm targeting the US for no reason but I do have one.

The US rarely gets hate when it comes to stories on here cause a lot of people are from US that go on this site. I understand that the US is not evil but I didn't want to target anyone that has no reason that I (ME MYSELF) knew of. A lot of people from the US are arrogant so thats why I picked it (AKA An arrogant person become president and all hell breaks loose). I don't like ANY government because of their manipulative ways and or the way they run things. If you have a problem with MY idea then instead of complaining give me idea and ways I can redeem the US or put the blame on North Korea (or something).

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did a lot more fans would be happy with the current status of the series.

Jeff The Killer: Is Justice gone?

*Looks both ways then gets up from the ground*

Justice: For a killer you're dumb. Look behind you.

Jeff: Oh SHIT!

*Boltz away*

Justice: Now with him running for his life I can start typing this chapter.

Kira Yamato: You're mean… :(

Justice: Yes I am. Now you better go back to sleep before I get angry.

Kira Yamato: Fine. I don't want to start a fight.

Justice: Enjoy… *Kira grabs Jeff* I'm Giving you to the count of 3. 1… 2.. *They start to run* 3! *Chases them*

_**Bold Italic**_ -Pokemon That is Telepathic Communicating

\\ \\ Telepathic Communication Between Pokemon(s) and Humans

Last Time

"My text book fell and I tripped over it! I'm sorry mom!" I yelled finally having my outfit ready. My outfit contains a black blouse with puffy Shoulders and no arms. A red vest that look well with the blouse. Then there is a red and white skirt that has red rectangle and white crosses that are connected between the rectangles and finally a red fedora with a black feather. Everything else will probably picked tomorrow morning before I go to school.

Its 7 minutes before 12 I sit down and wait, wait for the predicted attack that may or may not happen. As soon as it hits 12 I wait it will take them at least 5 minutes.

_**Deoxys**_ to Yuma \\Child Arceus has chosen look up monster attacks in Washington.\\ WHAT THE FUCK. I quickly look it up and find a American news station live recording Entei destroying the white house. I creepy smile comes to my face as I remember when I learned about Canada burning the white house down.

Flashback

Satoshi / Ash POV

As I was thinking of my father I was teleported to the top of Mt. Silver. _**Arceus**_ to Satoshi [Ash] \\ Satoshi Welcome to the meeting of legendaries.\\

_**Arceus**_ to Everybody \\ This meeting is happening because I felt a rip in the Universal Border. I don't know what to think since it hasn't happened before ever.\\

_**Deoxys **_to Everybody \\ You guys remembered how I got here? I think this is similar. I didn't rip the border though. I fell into this world without damaging it. This makes me think I can fall between the border again to the universe that has ripped the border.\\

Everybody then started to talk between each other and I found a rock and sat down. I have a feeling that we are going to be here awhile. As soon as I got here I knew that I would not be talked too much as I am a human and I have no idea what we could do to close the rip.

_**Entei**_ to Satoshi [Ash] \\ Are you ok Satoshi? You are really quiet. I mean you never let your idea go unheard. Is something bugging you.\\

Why would Entei care about me. I really have no idea on how to deal with situation.

\\ So you have no idea how to help… Why don't you go talk then maybe you will get some ideas. Arceus brought you here so you be be around things like yourself.\\

What I'm not like a pokemon and I'm not legendary I can confirm that.

\\You are legendary in your own way. Your eyes shine differently that other humans. You have also saved the world many times and done many impressive feats that no other human could.\\

Me saving the world? I never thought I did save the world someone else would have done it if I wasn't there. Getting up I start to converse with Entei and Celebi with Entei telling me what Celebi was saying.

Flashback Ends

After take who knows how long to converse we (they) decided that I was to represent our world. That was the last thing that happened before I saw my father. My was father staring me in the face. I haven't seen him since I was small. I was told he died on his mission to get stronger. I knew that they were lying. It hurt but I never gave up on him. I knew he was alive and the proof is right in front of me.

Trying to voice my thoughts the only thing I could say was… "Father?"

"Satoshi? Is that really you?" His voice sounded raspy like he hadn't talked in a long time. That makes is very realistic thought. He was always silent when he didn't need to. He could just look at his pokemon and they would know what attack to use the very few times I saw him battle.

"Yea… It's me dad." I stated starting to cry. "I don't understand where… Why… I've missed you… so much." I fell to my feet or was going to but before I could reach the ground I had two arms wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry its just I have always felt so weak. I could never protect you and the rest of our family. I have been training up here with my pokemon. My eyes have always caused trouble for you guys. I see you have great eyes and great friends. Now it looks like I was away too long and you grew up." My father spoke softly in my ears still sounding raspy. I didn't at that time know why everyone suddenly started to mention my eyes and eyes in general.

_**Arceus**_ to Satoshi [Ash] & Red \\You must be Red. Satoshi's father I believe? Well since you're his father I guess I can tell you our plans… But if you tell anyone there will be consequences. Got it?\\

"Yes Arceus I understand. I swear that you can take my eyes if I tell anyone." My father said proudly. Why is everyone obsessed with eyes. I mean why? Eye just let you see the world. How can the do anything else? Is there a hidden meaning behind what they are saying.

\\ I accept your promise and I will most certainly take your eyes if you tell. I expect you to keep that promise. There is a rip in the Universal Border. We have decided that Satoshi will go with some of the legendaries to this place to close the border or at least figure out why.\\ Arceus stated matter of factly.

After covering me in his fluffy winter jacket father sat me down on a rock so that he could stand up. "I dont care how much of his life I have missed he is still only a 16 year old boy I'm not letting him be thrown into anymore danger. I will not let him risk his life." He yelled.

\\Is that what _your_ son wants. He is old enough to leave the house and go on a pokemon journey in the eyes of the world so what gives you the right to stop him. Is it the fact that you're his father. The fact you can hear pokemons true voice and telepathically communicate with them or is it that you think you're stronger that god!\\ **Arceus **roared.

"I don't want to lose him! Is that so bad!" My father shouted at the large pokemon then suddenly fell to the ground.

"Father!" I screamed in terror. Rushing up to my father I continued to cry. I know that I'm acting like a 5 year old but still this is my father I'm worried about. Maybe its the cold. I put my hand on his forehead. No it the opposite he is burning up! Fuck he must have gotten so worked up that he got a fever. (AN: I know thats not how it works but go with it.).

_**Entei**_ to Satoshi [Ash] \\Satoshi I will make sure you can stay with your dad so hop on so I can take you to a Pokemon center.\\

"Are you sure? Arceus looks pretty mad right now…"

\\Yes. I will face the consequences for you if you get into trouble for this your father needs to get to a Pokemon Center fast and you know it.\\

Not able to fight against that I grab my dad and pull him up on to Entei's back and climb on myself. Entei's fur is really warm and soft. I sit behind my father and hold him while trying to ride Entei without falling off. I have no idea how molly was able to do it. As soon as we got down the mountain I see we are going towards Viridian City I hope my father will be OK and that we make it in time.

TBC

AN: So most to all the reviews I have gotten for this story are hate hate hate. That kinda bothers me I have warnings for a reason. Thats why I haven't been typing up ANY of my stories. Then not discontinued well my AKB harry potter one I had done and was going to upload but then I lost the Files so I deleted it to keep less shit discontinued on this site cause that pisses me off. Even more than the hate I get for this story. If I continue to get hate for something that I type as FICTION. Then I will take measures.


	4. Chapter 3

What If?

Summary: What if AU's are real and what if the pokemon world is an AU of our world. What if the US found a way to this world. What if they tried to invade? "What if?" AU, OC, OP/Ash Alive/Red

Warnings: War. Blood. Character Death. Alternate Universe. OC. Real World. Swearing. Aura Guardians. Slight Crossover of Legend of Legendary Heroes(Not a full crossover [Will explain in story]). Arrogant US government. If any of this Offends you please leave. If you don't know the anime don't worry you don't need to.

PS: I know that people think I'm targeting the US for no reason but I do have one.

The US rarely gets hate when it comes to stories on here cause a lot of people are from US that go on this site. I understand that the US is not evil but I didn't want to target anyone that has no reason that I (ME MYSELF) knew of. A lot of people from the US are arrogant so thats why I picked it (AKA An arrogant person become president and all hell breaks loose). I don't like ANY government because of their manipulative ways and or the way they run things. If you have a problem with MY idea then instead of complaining give me idea and ways I can redeem the US or put the blame on North Korea (or something).

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. N would have a more screen time if I owned it.

Roxas: Hello today Justice is being shy so Im forced to help her "friends".

Jeff: Hey! I am her friend she is currently hiding me from the government.

Soldier Blue: … I kinda feel left out.

Ash: You're not even from pokemon or even a popular anime.

Blue: Hey! Its not my fault no one watched my anime! We had lousy advertisement.

"YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Justice yelled

All: Yes Justice.

Justice: Now enjoy the chapter you bloody nincompoops.

_**Bold Italic**_ -Pokemon That is Telepathic Communicating

\\ \\ Telepathic Communication Between Pokemon(s) and Humans

Last Time

_**Entei**_ to Satoshi [Ash] \\Satoshi I will make sure you can stay with your dad so hop on so I can take you to a Pokemon center.\\

"Are you sure? Arceus looks pretty mad right now…"

\\Yes. I will face the consequences for you if you get into trouble for this your father needs to get to a Pokemon Center fast and you know it.\\

Not able to fight against that I grab my dad and pull him up on to Entei's back and climb on myself. Entei's fur is really warm and soft. I sit behind my father and hold him while trying to ride Entei without falling off. I have no idea how molly was able to do it. As soon as we got down the mountain I see we are going towards Viridian City I hope my father will be OK and that we make it in time.

Yuma POV

On Earth

I have to calm down. Breath in, out, in, out. This is so unreal yet so sweet. I know Pokemon is supposedly set in our world but that was just an legendary burning down the white house. This is too good to be true. I hope to god this is not a dream. I mean if it is a dream that would be logical the percent chance of this ever happening is less that 1 percent. Life is finally getting interesting after 6 years of nothing.

I have to get ready for tomorrow I know I have to find a mask and quick. The outfit great but I have no idea what I should use as a mask. Finding a mask that is general and that no one will question is going to be a difficult task. If its too flashy then some one will know in my area before I even get on the bus but if its too dull then it would look like I'm so boring old robber. Who would want to look like a bank robber? It would just draw attention to me.

Flopping around on my bed I think about anything I can use maybe I can go down there like I normally would with a hood and I will get a mask soon. I guess I should have a nap. I'm home for the rest of today might as well catch up on some sleep. What "Anti-Hero" would I be if I couldn't stay up during a Mission.

The Next Day

Huh what time is it? Looking at the clock I see that it is 4:38 AM. Seriously sleeping till more than 9 hours a day? I really need to break out of this bad habit. Sitting up I pull out my phone and look at the game plan. Wait did I think game plan I meant day plan. I dont expect much nothing is ever "Fun" anymore.

To my surprise I have an event at 5 PM. Meet at Churchill LRT. Thats all it says. When did I sign up for this event. Maybe… WAIT. Was that all real? The planning against the government and everything? Looking at my door I see the outfit I laid out yesterday before I crashed. Everything that happened yesterday was real. My life is going to change for the better… or worse.

Getting up I grab my outfit I laid out and go to my wash room. After a bit I come out in black sweats and a red tee-shirt with my brown/red hair in a ponytail. By the time I get out it's 6 (am) so I better get my lunch and everything else ready. This involves me running up and down the stairs of my house making myself a bento box and finding my wallet/bus pass. All which take me about an hour or so. My mother hasn't woken up and fathers at work this give me time to grab my kunais from my safe.

Why do people assume I an innocent little girl. I will defend myself even if it means to break a few rules and hurt people. This world is not safe I have no idea why the government doesn't want us to have stuff to protect ourselves.

Throwing everything in to my backpack including the outfit for after school. I dont want any loose ends to connect this to me. After all i'm just the weak little girl that cant do anything for too long. My fake face does help me a lot even if it gets me into just as much trouble.

I can't my headphones. I love music! I dont need them they just entertain me on the bus when used with my phone. Probably should leave now. If i'm late they will hold me after school and with the amount of time it takes to get to churchill it will be too late. For the next hour and a bit I head to school living so far out of the city does have its downside.

The school looks the same as always pale and gloomy. Why people would like to spend time here I have no clue. Its only 8 (am) classes don't start till 8:30. Maybe heading to my class early will give me something to do. I still have to complete our work from last week. Not like anyone does work in this class. That probably why so many kids like this class you can pass with doing the bare minimum as long as you didn't miss a lot of days.

Not looking at the clock for a long while I eventual hear a bell ring. Looking up I see the class is over and I worked the whole time. Seeing as I have the same teacher in the same classroom doing pretty much the same class I just continue. I did pretty much the same thing for the last 2 class (but leaving to go into a different classroom). Not caring I skip last block and head to the mall where the bus to churchill is located.

As I walk into the mall I take this chance to change into the outfit packed. Im not going to go get there and change in the city center mall bathroom it would connect me to the area and would ruin my plans.

After changing getting to the bus in my number 1 objective. Missing it is not an option. I cant wait till I get there and see what's in store for me.

TBC

AN: All story are on hiatus. I got mad at my principal said thing that she didn't understand and put words in my mouth. Now I have to have a talk with the government… I have no idea what that will do. I just hope I win so I can keep writing stories. (I have no idea what the punishment will be if I lose)

Edit: I had her change into the outfit they have her throw it in the bag WTF. I just fixed it lol.

On the topic of stories because of my obsession with TWEWY (The World Ends With You) I have typed a chapter and a prologue of the story heres the Prologue tell me if you like it!

Prologue

In this world people die we all know it happens...

But what if you could come back from the dead?

Would you come back?

I dont think thats the right question to ask though.

The real question is WHY would you want to go back?

What if your life wasn't worth it?

What if you were killed and you wouldn't know what you would go back to?

What if you were content with how you died?

What if you were not wanted?

What if you made people's lives worse and knew it?

These are all things that everyone must consider?

The way back to life is rough and for those who do go through it they know nothing is free in life.

In these games you give up the most important thing in your life…

Whether it be your…

Memories

Family

Hope

Love

Dreams

or…

…..

Whatever you give up has to be the thing you love the most.

If you lose you also lose with whatever you bet

and

We all know that once something is lost you can never get it back.

REMEMBER FOLLOW FOR UPDATES


End file.
